1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an object detecting device, and in particular relates to an object detecting device that detects an object such as the face of a person from an image, a learning device that creates data used for the detection thereof, and the processing method thereof and a program to cause a computer to execute such method.
2. Description of the Related Art
Heretofore, a subject recognizing technique that recognizes what subject is included in an imaging image, such imaging image being generated by an imaging device such as a digital still camera, digital video camera (e.g. camera-integrated recorder) or the like, has been proposed. As a subject recognizing technique, for example a face detecting technique to detect the face of a person from an imaging image by imaging processing using feature amounts such as luminance, color, and so forth, has been proposed.
For example, a weighted majority value is determined based on whether or not the difference value of the luminance between two points on an image is a threshold value or greater, and this weighted majority value is sequentially added for every combination of two points, thereby computing an evaluation value. An object detecting device that determines whether or not the object is included in the image thereof, based on the computed evaluation value (e.g. see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2005-157679 (FIG. 1)).